nicktoonsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Super monkey Ball: the series pilot
Mee-Nee and Soso are holding up the line at the Banana Nana Fofana, trying to decide what to order. Finally, Soso orders a Banana Patty and a Pipsqueak Banana Patty for Mee-Nee. Mee-Nee demands an adult-sized burger, claiming that since she is very smart, she should no longer be treated as a child. When the patrons begin to tease her, she breaks her friendship with Soso and joins Space Alien Pirate and Dr. Bad-Boon to form a villainous group known as "E.V.I.L." (Every Villain Is Limes), a group that does immature criminal acts. Soso cannot defeat this new threat on his own, so he recruits Aiai, Meemee, Baby, Gongon, Yanyan, Jet and Jam to reform the "International Justice League of Super Companions". Aiai becomes the "Quickstep", and is able to run at amazing speed. Baby becomes "Sergeant Magma", and gains the power to be highly intelligent and produce fire and lava. Meemee becomes "Mindwave" with the help of a monkey named Shinshin, and gains the power to move objects with her mind. Gongon becomes "Colossus" and is increasingly strong and can turn into steel. Yanyan becomes "Miss Appear", and can become completely invisible. Jet becomes "Chaos Punishment" who can teleport in different places. Jam becomes "The Glider" who can carry monkeys and fly with them. The Chief {which his name is suppose to be Ben} (a live-action character who appears on a monitor) informs them that E.V.I.L. is at a teenage gathering spot called Makeout Reef, where they are harassing the teenagers by shining a flashlight on their parked cars while they are making out (including a boy who is kissing his own banana). Soso and his team go to Makeout Reef and confront the villains, and, despite numerous advantages, the incompetent E.V.I.L. defeat themselves. Space Alien accidentally shoots a hook on Super Bird's head, and the later starts running around in circles at super-speed as he burns in pain. Mee-Nee tries to stop him from running, but she gets caught onto Super-Bird, and is launched into a rock. Bad-Boon tries to put out Super Bird, but mistakes Space Alien for Super Bird and washes him up with a water ball, disintegrating him. Yanyan disappears in order to catch E.V.I.L. by surprise, and she succeeded from behind and knocks Space Alien off the cliff. By this time, Super Bird has completely disintegrated, and all that is left of him are his shoes. Bad-Boon simply falls over backwards. Having "defeated" the villains, Mee-Nee asks 3 things of Soso: that she be treated as a superhero, not a sidekick; that she be called "Mee-Jee"; and that she be allowed to eat an adult-sized Banana Patty. He then immediately rejoins the side of good, though when the heroes return to the Banana Nana Fofana, Mee-Nee admits an adult-sized Banana Patty actually is too big for her. Everyone begins laughing as the episode ends, including Aiai and his friends, who are still wearing their costumes, Space Alien pirate and Bad-Boon, who are in prison, the Chief was kissing his pillow. Category:Science Fiction